1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to exchange video data, and in particular, but not exclusively to exchanging video data for a liquid-crystal-on-silicon (“LCOS”) projector.
2. Background Art
Improvements in video hardware technology continue to provide for an increasingly wide variety of electronic device which can implement, or otherwise support, the display of increasingly high resolution video images. For example, successive generations of computer hardware, such as that in handheld devices or other such platforms, are of increasingly small form factor, and are capable of supporting increasingly high throughput exchanges of video data.
However, as a result, it is increasingly important for such platforms to support exchanges between more varied combinations of inter-device hardware or intra-device hardware. This is typically manifest as a need for video data to be exchanged in a particular format, order etc. which accommodates functionality of some downstream display hardware. Implementing functionality to address this need is constrained by the premium placed on size, weight, speed, cost, etc. in producing next-generation video devices. Accordingly, it is increasingly valuable to provide incremental improvements in efficiency for hardware to implement such functionality.